


#TwitterFanfic

by aliengirlguy



Series: Trek One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Trek, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliengirlguy/pseuds/aliengirlguy
Summary: Random twitter fanfics I posted with a Star Trek, or Star trek Crossover theme.





	

 

Spot, Neelix the Cat and Porthos. Homeward Bound through time. Spot is worshiped, Porthos starts WW3, Neelix saves Kirk.

ooo

Picard was out of tea because the replicators are down. Q popped in waving a tea bag. Picard stoically flips him the bird.

ooo

Wesley Crusher Ascends to another plain of existence. He bumps into the Ancients.They send him back to try again, with style.

ooo

Kirk and crew end up in 2016. Spock becomes addicted to appletinis. Sulu flips off Trump.They don’t stay long.

ooo

PinkyPie trips & ends up on Voyager. She teaches 7of9 the meaning of fun and forth walls them all home. Q is a huge ~~#~~ Brony.

ooo

Dean and Cass stare into each others eyes in the final moments before the Borg invade Earth.

ooo

“I’m sorry Data, but we are in dire straits, we need your cat.” Alf on the viewing screen rubs his hands together eagerly.

 ooo

#TwitterFanfic Day 1 end.


End file.
